


Special Kinda Math

by PopcornisDelicious



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Sexual Advances towards a Minor (off-screen), Canonical Character Death, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Gen, Glenn Rhee & Dale Horvath Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Rick Grimes & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Unconventional Families, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornisDelicious/pseuds/PopcornisDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the TWD kink meme:</p><p>"Glenn was thrown out and disowned by his father a few weeks before the zombie apocalypse, he is actually only 15, but has been using a fake ID (saying he's 22 years) so he could work and try to get an apartment. Somehow the group finds out..."</p><p>http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=7987988#t7987988</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Kinda Math

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so if there are any posting errors or problems please let me know (especially if there is anything I need to add to the tags/warnings)! I am always open to constructive criticism, but please keep it constructive.
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine (and if you find any please let me know, those errors are sneaky).
> 
> (Full list of warnings in end notes)

He forgot about the blinker. That should have been Daryl's first hint. Everyone was running on little to no sleep when they finally fled the quarry. Rotating out drivers so everyone could get some rest, and no one was driving stupid, was a good plan. Even Daryl could see the sense in letting the Asian kid drive his truck while he napped in the passenger seat. It didn't mean he had to like it.

Daryl figured he could fall asleep anywhere if he had to, but a deep sleeper he was not. And the kid hummed. A lot. And not only did the kid hum, he was a _finger-tapper_. 

"You wanna shut the hell up?" Daryl finally growled, eyes still closed.

The kid jumped, yelping out a high "Jesus!" and dragging in a few deep breaths to settle himself. That's when the truck turned, and the turn signal's irritating repetitive click was distinctly absent. The kid hadn't used the blinker. 

"I thought you were sleeping." The smaller man huffed, annoyed.

"I was." Daryl groused, opening his eyes to fix a glare on his "driving buddy". "'Til your damn one-man band woke me up."

"I wasn't that loud." Glenn grumbled after a minute of welcome silence, and turned the truck again. It was getting darker out. The pickup was second in the caravan, and Daryl knew people were paying more attention to suspect shadows in the tree line than to the car in front of them. The kid probably knew that too. He still didn't use the blinker. 

It was getting late and the possibility of getting stuck in the city before they could reach the CDC was starting to look very real. Daryl knew enough to get rest where he could. He rolled over to face the passenger side door, arms tucked in close.

"Yeah ya fuckin' were." He returned, lacking heat and eyes already closing. A moment passed and Daryl tried to force his muscles to uncoil when the truck slowed almost imperceptibly, and then jerked to a rocky stop. He grit his teeth. 

"You drivin' with a wood block, Short Round?" He snapped. A quick glance out told him why they'd stopped. The road ahead was lined with abandoned vehicles, and while the smaller cars might have been able to squeeze through, Dale and the others must have realized it was too small for the RV. They'd have to go around. It was already too close to nightfall. They were cutting it too close.

"Sorry!" Glenn answered, voice tense. "Geez."

Daryl was already curling back towards the door, eyebrows pinched down into a frown. He needed to sleep. It was looking to be a long night. 

The truck started to turn.

"An' use the damn' blinker!" The truck was older than the damn kid after all. He wasn't about to let it get wrecked now because these morons couldn't be trusted to see what was right in front of them without flashing neon lights to draw their attention. Blind idiots, all of 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Discussions of Past Child Abuse, Minors in Life Threatening Situations, Canon-Typical Violence, Sexual Advances towards a Minor (Occurs off-screen and is halted immediately upon learning he is a minor, though it is implied that kissing and mutual partial nudity did occur first), Discussion of Suicide, and Off-Screen Canonical Suicide.


End file.
